Engines are traditionally started (or “fired”) by a starter motor which converts electrical energy provided by a battery into mechanical energy. This mechanical energy turns the engine until a combustion process within a plurality of cylinders is initiated to provide energy so that the engine can sustain rotation under its own power. This process was generally considered sufficient. However, newer engine management systems demonstrate a desire to shut off the engine when a vehicle comes to a complete stop, and to restart the engine when an operator indicates that forward movement is again desired. In such an application, it is desirable to fire an engine rapidly. A traditional starter motor typically provides insufficient energy to accomplish this goal.
Thus, there exists a need for a starter assist device capable of overcoming these and other disadvantages.